The Biomolecular Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (BNMR) Shared Resource provides a broad range of NMRbased services for Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) members and the entire University of Utah research community. The Resource provides high-level technical support and access to state-of-the-art NMR software and hardware, including spectrometers operating at 400, 500, 600, 800, and 900 MHz for protein/nucleic acid structure determination as well as routine analytical NMR services. The first three instruments are located at the University of Utah in centralized space and the latter two instruments in Colorado-based regional system (Boulder, 800; Denver, 900). The 400 MHz spectrometer is dedicated to small molecule, organic, and natural products NMR applications. The 500 MHz and 600 MHz spectrometers were recently upgraded to increase BNMR Shared Resource capability. The 600 MHz spectrometer is the highest field spectrometer in Utah. The BNMR Shared Resource manages Sun, SGI, and LINUX workstations for data processing, analysis, and structure determination through the Colorado-based regional system. Commonly used software for NMR spectroscopy is provided, including CYANA2.1, FELIX2004, MOLMOL, NMRPIPE, PYMOL, SPARKY, VNMRJ,andXPLOR-NIH. The BNMR Shared Resource is directed by Jack Skalicky, PhD, a Research Assistant Professor in Biochemistry, who provides technical support for the most demanding NMR projects and assists researchers with data collection, processing, and analysis. The Resource has a full-time NMR technician responsible for training new users, performing scheduled maintenance, and recording small-molecule NMR experiments on the 400 and 500 MHz spectrometers. A shared hardware technician provides repairs. The Resource serves members of all HCI laboratory-based scientific Programs (Nuclear Control of Cell Growth and Differentiation; Cell Response and Regulation; Imaging, Diagnostics, and Therapeutics; and Gastrointestinal Cancers) to characterize molecules, particulariy proteins, that play roles in cancer mechanisms. In addition, characterization of small compounds, including natural products and drug-delivery polymers, contributes significantly to the developmental therapeutics activities of HCI. The BNMR Shared Resource is an institutionally managed facility with supervision from both University and HCI leadership. There is a Faculty Advisory Committee and the Resource is reviewed for user satisfaction by annual surveys. The facility is operated on a fee-for-service basis (chargeback). Use of the BNMR Shared Resource by Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding is 60 percent. Funds are requested from the CCSG to cover 16 percent ($42,543) of the proposed Resource budget. The BNMR Shared Resource has ample capacity for additional use by Cancer Center members.